oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luperion Customs
Luperion Customs A location for Myths, Customs, and Orders in Luperion and its surrounding demesne. Myths • The Fang and its Creation-- ''The Fang stands north of Luperion, a place of worship for the priests of the Ravagers, though many may claim the Fang has always been, standing through the test of time that even many temples fail to as a pinnacle of worship. The priesthood believe the Fang is just that, a Fang of the Ravager that has fallen down from the heavens. The legend tells of the Ravager, hungry for more power to shape the world in his image, the wolf stepped towards the moon, hungering for its lust and power as the moon's influence seemed infinite. It called the ocean tide, it stayed soaring through the sky and illuminated the night world eternal. The Wolf however, could not reach, try as it may to leap towards the lunar object, he would always fall to the earth just before he could grab it. For five days it tried, leaping from a running start, from the tallest mountain and, in some legends, attempting to subvert dragons to fly him up to the moon. But one night, fueled with anger, the massive wolf let out a long, drawn out howl that shook the sky and disturbed the moon, bringing it down towards him! The Wolf then leapt forward and bit into the moon, for why else are there what seem to be indents on the moon? Ravager took a massive chunk from the wolf, grinding at it with its fangs and absorbing its power. However before the wolf could finish what was left of the moon, the moon erupted back into the sky, striking the Ravager in the maw as it flew up! A single fang fell from his maw, cracked and hollowed as it fell into the earth. The Ravager, now with its wounded maw, could not howl the moon down to feast upon its power, and ever since his descendants have howled to the moon in attempts to bring the moon down to feast on the leftovers of the Ravager. Whether the legend holds true or not, the story remains told throughout Luperion's demesne as a sign of the power the Ravager holds, and that one day it shall return to take the moon. A common myth amongst the peasantry is that during the full moon is that the Ravager has swallowed the moon, only for it to slip from its maw once more. Customs • ''Roses of Luperion:' '''Many think Luperion, with Ravager and combating the canines to prove their right as a Packlord and future King, hold Wolfsbane as their local flower of choice. However among the aristocracy, and in turn many of the artists, merchants and florists seeking their favor, the rose has turned into the symbol of Luperion's flower. A quaint reminder to all that while beautiful and elegant to behold, Luperion's thorns will happily sake on the blood of any foolhardy to prick its thorns. Some say that from the bloodlust and constant power struggles, Luperion's roses that line its upper streets bloom a red deeper than scarlet, sated on the blood of the fallen. Orders • ''The Order of the Broken Fang: Formed in Luperion's demesne, the order of the Broken Fang is one of power and prophecy. They seek no quests, they seek no riches, these men, who claim to be the strongest in Luperion's hold give themselves to the prophecy of one of them to become the Wolf King. Every ten years, the leader of the Order sails to the Isle of Beast, to best the King of Wolves and claim its head. When the leader fails to return a tournament amidst the guild's leaders is held to announce the next one to make the attempt after ten years of training. They do this to proclaim Luperion as theirs by rite of strength and deed alone, and those under the Banner will ride with the Wolf King as Kingsguard. To join, men of Luperion's nobles forsake their family, or those who come from common birth simply leave, they then go to the Red Fang, slaying a fire elemental there and collecting its heart as a symbol of the fire that burns within them for an unstoppable Luperion; the elemental heart is forged into a weapon with adamantium, creating a truly terrifying and powerful weapon in its wake. This weapon becomes a part of the Order member, and they stay to it no matter what, for the fire of their soul burns within. Weapons of the fallen members of this order are kept in a sanctum near the base of the Fang, where their base is located as a headquarters and a small spot of praying to the Ravager for strength of arms to complete his task. The order's symbol is of a fiery halberd with an imagine of a pale red fang point skywards in the background in a field of gold.